1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a virtualization apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a virtualization apparatus that controls access of input/output (IO) requests, taking into consideration available resources for each device, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computing, virtualization enables a plurality of operating systems to operate in a single computing environment. If it is assumed that an environment in which each operating system operates is a domain, each domain shares devices installed in the computing apparatus. However, when using the virtualization technology, a main domain among a plurality of domains has a native driver which can access the devices. Accordingly, sub domains may actually access the devices via the native driver of the main domain.
In order to implement such virtualization, a virtual machine monitor (VMM) initially allocates a central processing unit (CPU) time for each domain. Accordingly, if there is a request from a sub domain, the main domain uses a CPU time allocated to the main domain in order to process the request so that a CPU is occupied longer than the time initially allocated to the main domain.
In addition, if malware is installed in a sub domain, the malware sends excessive input/output (IO) requests and thereby the main domain consumes CPU resources while performing the job for the sub domain. That is, the main domain occupies the CPU due to a denial-of-service (DoS) attack from the malware on the sub domain, so performance of principal services or applications of the main domain deteriorates. Furthermore, excessive requests from the malware increase battery or power consumption.